


Nothing Personal

by supermariogirl



Series: The Evil Space Trio(T.E.S.T.) [10]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/F, Kidnapping, Princess!White Pearl, Princesses, Witch!Aquamarine, Witch!Navy, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 03:54:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19287583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supermariogirl/pseuds/supermariogirl
Summary: The two most feared witches in the kingdom, Navy and Aqua, have kidnapped the princess Whitty in order to get revenge on the king.However, Aqua comes up with a better plan. One that could be fun for all three of them.





	Nothing Personal

**Author's Note:**

> At this point I’m trying to push my boundaries a little. I managed to break through a little with 180 Shift and maybe so with this one if you squint real hard. I'm also really glad I decided to do this T.E.S.T. Week because of all the writing I've been doing. And all that sweet rarepair content I'm making. Maybe I'll do this for other rarepairs too in the future.

Princess Whitty kneeled against the bed. Her face was buried in her arms, red from all the crying. How did she get herself into this mess?  
  
All she wanted was a day away from that castle. Just one. But what she didn’t realize was that not everyone in her village was nice. Unfortunate, she realized this all too late when she ended up locked in a tower.   
  
It wasn’t an ugly tower, far from it. The room had a warm tone to it, the candles on the wall never seeming to burn out. There was a small window allowing her to see the starry night sky from her bed, which was pretty soft on its own. A bookshelf, a nightstand, and a chair all sat on a purple carpet. The only thing wrong was that even with the candles, it was a bit too dim. Other than that, it seemed very homely despite the fact that she was being kept here against her will.   
  
Speaking of which, the only door in the room opened, revealing two short figures: one with short blue hair and pale skin, the other with a dark brown afro and brown skin. They seemed to have contrasting color schemes with the former wearing blue and the latter wearing red.   
  
They walked over to the crying princess, the one in red putting a hand on her shoulder.   
  
“There’s nothing personal about this, princess.” she said, trying to coax her. “We just have some personal issues with your dear daddy, the king.”   
  
“What could you possibly have against my father?” Whitty asked, facing up to look at them with a clearly upset emotion on her face. “He’s a good ruler.”   
  
“Yeah, too good.” the blue one replied, a hint of mockery in her high pitched voice. “That goody two shoes has been ruining our fun for decades!”   
  
“There’s nothing wrong with a little magic every once in a while~” the red one sang eerily, sending a chill down Whitty’s spine. “Aqua and I are very skilled in our craft and love to show it off to the people, that’s all.” She showed off a little by conjuring up a small flame in her hand.   
  
“You scared me half to death!” Whitty whimpered. “You evil witches!”   
  
The two laughed. “Aw, are we little evil witches?” Aqua teased, giggling close to her ear. “Did we scare the pretty princess? Did Navy trick you into getting the fright of your life?”   
  
“The look on her face was priceless!” Navy added.   
  
“I wanna go home.” Whitty frowned, her eyes almost dry from all the crying.   
  
“Aw, don’t feel so bad.” Aqua assured her, laying down on the bed in front of her. “We’ll make sure you’re happy here.”   
  
“How can I be happy here?” the princess questioned. “You’re so mean...”   
  
“We’re just teasing you, hun.” Navy told her, the flame disappearing. “We can be friends.” She placed a hand on her shoulder. Somehow Whitty liked that. She didn’t understand how she could like that.   
  
“I... I...” Whitty couldn’t bring herself to say anything. Why did that feel nice?   
  
“Maybe we don’t need to scare you.” Aqua contemplated out loud as she waved her wand around, creating little blue particles in the air. ”I think I have a much better plan.”   
  
“Do tell, Aqua.” Navy smiled, way too cheerfully.   
  
”Follow me.” she told her girlfriend, getting off the bed and putting her wand away. With Navy in tow, she left the princess to herself. Whitty tried to get up, but Aqua motioned her to sit back down. ”Princess, you stay here.”   
  
Whitty just sat herself on the bed and looked longingly out the window, wondering what on earth could those two be up to, and also contemplating whether or not she should be scared. 

* * *

“I just had the best idea.” the blue clad witch said as they rushed downstairs faster than any normal human could.

As they reached the bottom, the both of them stopped to discuss whatever plan Aqua had this time. They both came up with amazing ideas from time to time, but she believed this would be one for the history books.  
  
”What is it?” Navy asked.    
  
”Scaring her was fun, but I’m kinda curious...” a mischievous smile crept up on her face. ”What if we did something worse, something that would surely bring the king to tears...”   
  
”Keep going…” Navy replied, becoming interested.

“If she’s afraid, it might be a little harder for us. Perhaps the right words and actions can win her favor.”

”I like where this is going.” she commented. ”I see that plan concocting smile of yours. You’ve got something good, don’t you.”  
  
”Let’s play with her a little, make her want to stay with us.” a giggle escaped her. Just thinking about her plan caused her to blush a little. ”What would the king say if he had found out that his precious little princess has fallen in love with his sworn enemies?”   
  
Navy cackled. ”Such an evil idea... I love it!” she pulled Aqua closer. ”A princess like her isn’t allowed to go around and fall in love with just anyone. She must be so lonely... so desperate for affection.”   
  
”We’ll give it to her, alright.” Aqua continued. ”Won’t it be fun?”

”She’ll be wrapped around our fingers.” Navy added. ”We can make her not want to leave.”

“Of course, she’s going to have to like us first. But we’re good at charming each other, aren’t we?” Looking at Navy, she remembered how the two met and how much in love with her she became. Knowing that princess, even a whisper in her ear could make her weak.

“I can attest to that, dear.” She kissed Aqua on the cheek.

“And that’s not even the best part.” she said. ”Maybe she’ll even want to marry us. And if she marries us...”

“We’ll get the kingdom.” Navy finished her sentence.  
  
”Exactly, it’s the perfect plan.” the blue clad witch wrapped her arms around her girlfriends neck and looked into her eyes, still smiling a devious smile. ”And we don’t even need magic.”   
  
”I like the way you think, Aqua.” Navy complimented. She gave a quick kiss on the lips. ”So despicable... and hot...” she gave another kiss towards her jaw, and she blushed again.   
  
Before Navy could continue, Aqua made a stopping motion. ”Let’s save this for the princess.” she reminded her. ”It would be unfair to leave her out.”   
  
”It would be my pleasure.” she purred, already thinking about how much fun they’ll have.. 

**Author's Note:**

> I keep outdoing myself, methinks.


End file.
